Somewhere I Belong
by haliedaisy
Summary: It has been half a century since Nessie was born and the Cullens along with Jacob have come back to Forks. But some unexpected comapny is found when Alice and Jasper find a lost human girl after they're done hunting, one day. OCXOC
1. The Lost Girl

**The Lost Human**

Jasper's POV

It was just another typical day and Alice and I had just finished hunting. It had been 50 years since Renesmee was born and ever since she had fully matured, she and Jacob have always been together.

Funny how time flied. One day you're the commanding officer for an army of vampires, but the next thing you know you've met the love of your life and now you're living happily with her and a family.

We were hunting in a forest in Oregon. Alice and I decided to walk home the long way and now we were almost there. That is, that was the plan until we both caught the scent from a few meters away.

It was the smell of a human.

We hurried to where it was coming from. This was one of the most dangerous parts of the forest, what would a human be doing here?

We were there in a matter of seconds, but we hid in the trees, so we wouldn't startle whoever it was.

Together, we both looked over to see who was here. I couldn't believe what I saw.

There, curled up in a ball at the bottom of the tree, was a little girl who looked to be about 5 years old.

She had on a dirt-covered, overly large t-shirt covering her small body. Her wavy blonde hair had leaves and twigs in it and it was in disarray.

She was using a long stick to dig in the dirt and this was causing for her to get even dirtier than she already was.

But what surprised me most of all were the feelings that were radiating off of her body. For a little girl to be lost in a forest such as this, it should have terrified her, but she didn't even look bothered by the fact that it was 30 degrees outside and she most likely had no idea where in the world she was. Her lips even looked a bit blue.

But no, she felt nothing from any of this, she felt as calm as someone on the walk by the beach.

Alice looked troubled and together we revealed ourselves to the human girl. I thought we would've at least startled her, but my I began to question myself when the girl picked up her head and looked up to see us.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Bringing Her Home

**Bringing Her Home**

Jasper's POV

As the girl picked up her head to see us standing here, I prepared to catch her if she got up to run.

But she didn't run; she didn't even seem bothered by our presence, where as normal humans would always shy away from us.

I met her gaze and saw into her dark brown eyes as she looked into my golden ones.

Then, she set the long stick down and got up to her feet.

Alice and I looked at her in shock. She had on no shoes or even any socks. The t-shirt only went down to a few inches from her knees and it was even hanging from one of her shoulders.

The human girl looked to Alice with the same calm manner, then to me then to Alice, then back at me.

With small quiet steps she made her way to me as we both watched her. She made her way to my leg and she just kept her eyes straight forward and met the gaze of my knee cap.

Slowly, her small hand lifted itself from her side and she placed it on my knee. Then, she curled up her little fingers on the denim material of the blue jeans I had on.

I looked over to meet Alice's gaze and knew immediately that her thoughts were agreeing with my own.

Gently, I stooped down, placed my hands under the little girl's arms and effortlessly picked her up.

I looked at her face to see if she had even moved an inch of her face from my actions, but they were still as blank as before, only now her hand was gripping my shirt.

Alice looked over to the poor girl in sympathy and took off her jacket to wrap the girl in. She didn't even seem to notice we were placing the jacket around her to keep her warm. Her face still stayed as blank as before and didn't look as if it would change anytime soon.

We needed to get this girl home and see to it that she would get proper treatment from Carlisle and hopefully, we could later find a safe place for her to live.

Now, her head was leaning on my chest as I brought her closer to cover her from the fierce winds that were about to come.

Quickly, we both shot out of site and went racing back to our home in Washington. The whole way there, I didn't feel any emotions coming from the strange child.

Minutes passed, which slowly turned to hours and in those hours we were finally home.

Alice swung the door open and we both came marching in. Obviously, catching the new scent that had just entered the house, everyone came rushing down to the living room.

They all looked at the little girl in confusion and awe. Seeing how Edward was looking at Alice I knew she was telling him everything that had just happened.

In a few seconds he nodded at her and then looked to the girl in my arms. Still not changing the expression on her face she looked back at Edward calmly.

They looked at one another for what seemed like ours and finally she looked away from him and looked around at everyone else.

Starting from Bella, she went to Emmett, then to Rosalie, then to Carlisle, Nessie, and finally Esme.

The hold she had on my shirt loosened and she turned her head to look at Alice once more then to me.

I looked back at her with interest flaring from my eyes, all for her and then she surprised me.

I saw her hand lift slowly like before, but this time she let placed it gently on my cheek and then they slowly descended to my lips.

She, then lifted her other hand and placed it on her own lips.

Then, it came to me. The confusion of the difference in our lips, I could feel it coming from the little girl.

"What is this?!" Emmett asked, both confused and annoyed as I felt her hand lower to my neck, then my chest.

"It's a human girl, Emmett," Bella said as-a-matter-of-factly.

He sighed and looked over to me, "What the hell are you doing with a human kid?"

"We found her," Alice answered, "When we were hunting in Oregon."

"Shouldn't you have taken her to a police department then, or something?"

"They wouldn't have helped her, anyway," Edward said as he kept his eyes on the girl.

I looked back down to her as well and saw that she looked and felt intrigued by the words we were making before her.

"I don't think she can remember anything," I stated and she looked back at me in amazement. I fought a smile.

"Like that matters, how much can a toddler remember anyway?" Emmett said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Jasper, what _do _you plan on doing with her?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll try to find a home for her," I responded.

"Jas…per?" We all froze and looked at the strange human lying in my arms.

She lifted her hand once more and placed it on my cheek and said in a voice of curiosity and admiration, "Jasper…"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Stay With the Cullens

**Stay With the Cullens**

Jasper's POV

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward asked the entire family, "She can't possibly stay, living with vampires."

We were all discussing, what to do with the little girl and so far it had come down to sending her to and adoption center or leaving her at the front door of a human family.

"She's been here for a month now," Alice stated, "I doubt she'll want to leave?"

"We _have_ to get rid of her," I said sullenly, "Its for her own good."

During the whole conversation Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Bella kept silent, while Alice and Rosalie kept arguing with Edward and myself.

I could feel my non-existing heart break at the thought of giving her away. We'd never even given her a name, but that would've caused her to become even more attached to us and vise versa.

As the entire month had gone by, the human girl had developed feelings for us all. She saw Carlisle and Esme as her parents, while the rest of us were like her older siblings.

"We have to leave her in the care of a suitable family," Edward insisted.

"We _are_ her family, Edward! And we are _not_ going to give her away to anybody! What the hell are you and Jasper thinking?!" Rosalie almost shouted at him.

At the moment, the little human was sleeping in the same room as Nessie upstairs, so they couldn't hear us, or so I thought.

Edward and I shot up our heads when we heard and felt the thoughts and feelings coming from upstairs.

I felt sadness and betrayal pouring out of someone's mind upstairs.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, then he looked to Rose and said, "It seems we have an audience from the bedroom."

Everyone looked up to the stairs and knew who Edward meant as soon as we heard a small whimper.

Esme took in a deep sigh and went upstairs. A few seconds later she was coming back down holding the crying girl in her arms, while Renesmee came following them looking concerned.

"Its alright, sweetie," Esme cooed to the girl, but she just continued to cry.

"No, no," she said shaking her head and then looking to us with teary eyes, "You want me to leave to live with other people! You hate me!"

Rosalie shot out off the couch and went to the girl and tried to reassure her it was all a misunderstanding, but she wasn't convinced. She had heard Rose scream Edward's name and my own, so she wanted to hear it from us.

"Edward and Jazz were just being a bit snappy today," Rose told her, "They don't know what they're saying. They love you, just like the rest of us."

"Are they mad at me?" she asked, Rosalie as Esme wiped away the tears coming down from her eyes.

Rosalie shook her head at her, "No, of course not. They're just being boys, that's all."

Then, she looked up to look at Edward and me.

Edward's POV

I looked up at her and felt a twinge of guilt when I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Do you really want me to go?" she asked, more tears bound to escape.

I sighed and looked over to Jasper, who was thinking to me, _Maybe we should just tell her why._

I shook my head in disagreement, but he ignored it and spoke up to her, "Of course not. But…" he hesitated for a moment, but continued, "You don't know how dangerous it could be living with us."

She looked at him in disbelief, "How are you dangerous?"

He shook his head, "I can't explain it, but living with us could get you into trouble, sweetie, it won't be safe-"

"I don't care!" The girl exclaimed, tightening her hold on Esme's arm, "You guys _are _my family! I need you!"

I heard all of her thoughts practically screaming at me!

_Please let me stay! Please, please! Please say I can stay! Please!_

"Alright then," Jasper sighed in defeat, but I could hear his happiness coming from his mind, "We'll let you stay."

As I predicted, the tears came streaming down her face, but instead of sobbing, a wide grin spread across her face and she hopped out of Esme's arms and came to embrace Jasper.

Hesitantly, he placed his arms around her as well. It wasn't too serious though, we all knew he'd gotten better at controlling himself when it came to his thirst.

"I love you, Jazz," she said and Jasper smiled.

There was no cheering, no laughing and no wooing. But I could hear everyone's thoughts calming down and look lovingly at our new sister.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday!**

Jasper's POV

"Kathy, it's time to wake up," I said gently to the small girl.

Slowly, her eyes opened up and she smiled when she met my gaze.

I smiled back at her and she got up from bed and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out.

"Good morning, Kathy" I said to her.

"Good morning, Jazz" she responded, with a smile.

"Time to get dressed, I'll be downstairs," I said.

"Okay," she responded to me with the same sparkle in her eyes.

I closed the door behind me, and heard as she entered the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

It had been 5 years since, Alice and I had found her out in the forest. Ever since that little 'incident' we'd decided to give her a name.

After a bit of thinking, discussing and a little arguing we decided to name her Katherine. But, of course, everyone around the house began calling her Kathy the moment she had the name.

Carlisle and Esme signed all the proper adoption forms for her to be our new family member. So, now we had a new little sister: Katherine Sheryl Hale.

We planned to tell everyone else she was blood-related to Rose and me. We didn't really look similar, but the way Rose and I adored her made it seem right.

Even Jacob had taken a liking to little Kathy, although he did have a tendency to call her Kitty most of the time. Which never made Rosalie very happy.

We had all gotten very close to her as her new family. Everytime she saw us, I felt the love for us flowing in and out of her small body. It always made my day.

Today was January 25th, the day Alice and I had found little Kathy in the forest and therefore it was her birthday.

I stepped down the stairs and saw Emmett playing cards with Alice, with Rosalie standing by them. Although, I didn't see much point in it, she always bettered him.

I smiled as I felt the frustration pouring from him and all around the room. After a few more seconds he'd snapped and flicked the cards away.

"This sucks," he complained, as he sank into the couch, Rose following him with a need to laugh, "Why the fuck do you people have to have those freaky powers anyway?"

Alice looked at him, amused, "_I'm_ the freaky one?"

"Edward agrees with me, y'know. No one has to be a mind reader to see that," Emmett shot at her.

She humphed and walked away from him and came to sit next to me on the stairs, where I had been enjoying the show.

Her head came landing on my lap and I smiled and stroked her cheek lovingly.

Minutes passed and eventually, the whole house could hear Kathy's small steps coming out of her room and down the stairs to where we were all seated.

Alice got up, looked over to her and smiled. Kathy did the same and stepped into Alice's embrace when she had extended out her arms to her.

"Good morning, Alice," Kathy said, looking up at her face as Alice looked down.

Alice pecked her forehead and said, "And good morning to you, too, Kathy."

From the couch we all heard Emmett groan over-exaggeratedly and slump back, so that his head was hanging from the back of the couch. Rose looked at him and couldn't but laugh at how he looked.

Kathy giggled at the sight of this, but Alice glared in his direction and so did I. He looked over at us innocently and took his attention the TV.

"Where's everyone else?" Kathy asked us.

I smiled down at her and took her small hand in my cold one, "Carlisle and Esme went out to buy your birthday cake and Edward, Bella and Nessie will be here in a few seconds."

And, sure enough, 30 seconds later, they all came in together, from the cottage outside in the forest.

"Happy birthday, Kathy!" Nessie exclaimed and stepped towards her. Alice placed Kathy on the floor and Kathy went over and embraced Nessie as well.

I looked over to Edward to see he was holding a small gift wrapped box in his hand.

A few minutes later, Kathy was on Nessie's lap and they went on about talking of what it was like to be a vampire.

We'd told her the truth about what we were 2 years ago. But of course, we quickly added on about how we drank blood only from animals and never harmed any humans.

The surprising part was that she wasn't afraid of us, Edward and I were both sure of that.

Instead, she accepted all of us just like Bella had when she was human. Except Kathy wasn't quite the trouble maker like Bella had been when she was still human.

Edward playfully glared at me for the mental comment I had on Bella.

Then, the door opened up to reveal Esme and Carlisle holding a small box wrapped in gift paper and a large cake, which meant one thing: Jacob was coming.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Esme said like any mother would.

A delighted smile encircled Kathy's little face and she went over and hugged Esme, "Thank you, Mommy!" Then, she turned to look at Carlisle, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Your very welcome, Kathy," he said kindly and he went to the kitchen and set down the cake and box.

"Well then," Carlisle said, as Esme lifted Kathy from the floor into her arms, "All we're missing is-"

"Jacob!" Nessie exclaimed and flew out the door to greet her werewolf boyfriend.

"Hey, Nessie!" We heard Jacob chuckle and then he entered the house holding Nessie's hand.

"There she is!" he said when he saw Kathy, "Happy birthday, Kitty."

"It's _Kathy_, dog!" Rosalie corrected him partly glaring, but Jacob didn't seem to mind and shrugged, "I think Kitty, suits her a lot more."

"You always come up with the weirdest nicknames, Jake," Bella said, rolling her eyes and a few of us laughed at how true it was.

"So," Jacob said, ignoring Bella's comment, "When do we start?"

"Actually, we start now," Carlisle said and we all stepped into the kitchen.

After singing the classic 'Happy Birthday' song, Kathy blew out all of the candles and she and Nessie received pieces of the cake, while Jacob practically inhaled the rest of the cake.

"Time for presents!" Alice announced and we all gathered around the table with Kathy in the middle of it all. It was a relief we had all gone hunting last night.

"Ours is first!" Emmett said, as he placed a large rectangular box in front of Kathy, "This is from your sister and me," and he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

Kathy smiled at them in gratitude and slowly ripped off the pieces of tape and opened it up to find a brand new set of water paint and brushes.

I felt her excitement coming over and she leaped up to hug both of them, "Thank you!"

Emmett chuckled and Rose hugged her back, "Guess you like it, then, good."

"We're next," Nessie sang and handed Kathy the small box that Edward had held, "This is from my momma, daddy, Jacob and me."

Just like before she gently took off the tape and didn't rip any of the paper. When she had taken all of it off, the gift was revealed to be a small, wooden jewelry box with Kathy's name in scripted on top of it.

"Open it up," Edward told her and she did so and gasped.

The small box began to play a little melody that made Kathy look at it preciously.

When the song ended, she looked up to them gratefully.

"Open up ours next, dear," Esme said as she set the gift before the birthday girl, "Your father and I hope you like it."

Kathy smiled up and assured Esme, "I will, Mommy."

When she had opened it, it was a hard-covered book that was titled 'Anne of Green Gables'.

"We hope you like it," Carlisle said.

Kathy looked up to both of them appreciatively, "I love it!"

"Last, but not least!" Alice sang as she handed our little sister our gift, inside the velvet covered case, "Jasper got this _especially _for you!"

Kathy giggled and I placed my arm around Alice's waist and corrected her, "_We_ got it especially for you."

She snapped it open to unveil the silver locket we had gotten her. On it we had neatly engraved her name in script.

"Look inside," Alice chided and she looked inside to see two pictures. On one side we had placed a picture of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jake all smiling at tha camera. On the other side was a picture of Rose, Emmett, Alice, herself and me, also smiling.

She looked up at Alice and me and smiled the smile I saw everyday, the one I never got tired of, "This is great!"

Kathy looked around at everyone and said, "Thank you, everyone. I couldn't have asked for a better family!"

**End of Chapter 4**

**If anyone wants to know what the song was when Kathy had opened up the Jewelry box, go to and search in Lilium Music box version**


	5. Time for School

**Time for School**

**7 years later…**

Kathy's POV

"C'mon Kathy!" I heard Jazz call calmly.

"Coming!" I called to Jazz.

I grabbed my last binder and put it into my bag and went downstairs to see everyone else was waiting. Ah, the life of living with super-speedy vampires.

"Did you ever think it was because you were slow for a human?" Edward teased me.

I stuck my tongue out to him and he chuckled at my childishness.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Nessie squealed as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the garage with Edward following us.

"Why do we even bother hurrying?" I asked getting in the back seat of the Volvo, "Edward's insane driving could get us to school in about 5 minutes."

"Or less," Edward added and the thought made me shudder.

Since it had been about 70 years, since the Cullens came to Forks High, they considered coming with Nessie and me, but we insisted that we wanted to go to school by ourselves.

In the end, we won the little argument and now we were about to start at Forks High School, in the middle of March, as juniors.

I felt the nervousness rush to me when we were in front of the school. Dad (aka Carlisle) had always been the one to teach me all the things to learn at school, it was usually either him or Jazz.

They were both great teachers, but I'd always wanted the actual high school experience and now I was about to get what I had wanted for such a long time.

"One of us will be back later to get you," Edward told us and we both nodded and got out of the car.

"Bye, Daddy," Nessie said lowly so no one else could hear the 'daddy' part. We'd told everyoe that they were brother and sister, since they looked so much alike. If I didn't know the truth I'd say thaey were siblings too.

She kissed him on the cheek and with a final smile, he drove off.

We both looked around and saw several people staring at us. This was going to be hard if people stared, I never liked attention, where as Nessie felt fine with it.

"Let's go in," she said and she tugged on my hand to get me moving.

As we walked to the main office, people continued to stare at us. I blushed and looked away when I saw a group of boys whistle at us.

Nessie gave out a sound of disgust and then, we were at the office.

We stepped in and saw a brunette woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She saw us and smiled warmly, "What can I do for you, girls?"

"Hello," Nessie said sweetly, "I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is my sister, Katherine Hale. We're here to get our schedules."

She shuffled through a few papers on the side and handed us two pieces of paper, "Would you like some maps as well?"

"Yes, please," I said shyly.

She laughed a bit at this and said, "Don't worry, the boys at this school will get used to you two."

Nessie and I giggled at this and she handed us both maps of the school and we were off.

Comparing schedules we saw we had 4 classes together. I frowned; I was hoping it would've been more.

"Looks like we won't see each other until 3rd period," I stated comparing our schedules.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I wish Jake could've come with us."

I smiled at her and shook my head; having a boyfriend must've been really nice. I usually wished I had someone special like everyone in our family did.

"Well, this is my class," Nessie said, looking at her schedule then at the room number.

"I guess I'll see you later, then," I said and she gave me a hug and entered her class.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and went to try and find my class.

Fortunately, the school wasn't so big, so it wasn't a problem with getting lost.

Unfortunately, I was looking down at my schedule for so long I forgot there were several other people in the hallways and then-

Bump!

"Oh!"

"Oof!"

I had landed on my bottom like the 'graceful' little girl I was and then I heard all of the students around me laughing.

"Sorry, sorry!" I heard someone frantically say above me.

I looked up to see a boy with cropped brown hair and brown eyes.

"Here let me help you," he said as he extended his hand down to me and I took it gratefully. But when I was on my feet again he winced and pulled his hand away.

"I'm really sorry," he said, after a few seconds, his voice filled with concern, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed that I'd fallen on my first day.

"Hey," he said trying to get into my view, "You're new here, right?"

"Um, y-yes," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I heard there were two new students today," he extended his hand to me, "I'm Luke Choler."

I took his hand and shook it slowly, "I-I'm Kathy Hale."

Before he'd taken his hand back, I noticed a bruise on his wrist. I looked down to see he was wearing a black hoodie and long, black jeans. But I couldn't see why; it was about 70 degrees today. Was he sick or something?

Then, the bell rang and I panicked thinking I was late on my first day, but Luke simply chuckled and assured me, "It's only the warning bell, we've still got 5 minutes."

I let out a sigh of relief and then walked on ahead, but he followed me.

"So, are you and the other girl related in anyway?" he asked, trying to make small talk, obviously, with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes and no," I answered him, surprising myself when I didn't stutter, "Our parents adopted the two of us and some others who preferred to be home schooled," I lied smoothly.

"So, you're sisters," he concluded and I nodded.

"What happened to your real parents?" he asked after a short pause.

"I don't remember," I answered truthfully, but then added on yet another lie, "But I do live with my blood brother and sister; Rosalie and Jasper."

"Who are home-schooled?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

After a few more steps, we were in front of my classroom.

"Hey, uh," I looked to Luke who had his hand behind his head, "Would you mind if I looked at your schedule?"

I smiled at him and handed him the piece of paper. He looked through it briefly and the handed it back to me with a smile, "We have gym, lunch and Biology together."

I looked down at my schedule and saw I had gym right after this period and smiled at the thought of knowing someone who would be there.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, Kathy," he said and he went off to the end of the hallway and turned.

With a deep breath I slowly opened the door and stepped in.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. School's Not So Bad

**School's Not So Bad**

Kathy's POV

I looked down as I noticed most of the class stopping their side conversations to look at me. I stepped up to the teacher and she seemed to recognize me immediately as the new student, just like everyone else did.

She smiled at me and said, "Class we have new student. Please welcome Miss Katherine Hale."

I flushed as she announced my presence like that. This was going to be worse than I thought.

"Miss Hale, I'd like you to sit in the middle seat, there," I looked back to where she was pointing and saw an empty seat and walked at a rather slow pace.

I went and sat on the chair, relieved that I hadn't tripped, but frowned when I saw some people nearby laughing as they looked at me. Guess they heard about my 'meeting' with Luke. With a sigh the bell rang, once again and class had begun.

Class was a breeze. The work was so simple, since Dad had already taught it to me. The teacher was impressed with how much I could do the first day, but at the time I'd been slightly distracted by the murmurs going around the room.

The bell rang and I was headed to Gym. Now, I was never the sporty type to tell the truth, but I wasn't too horrible at playing sports and games. At least I didn't fall…much.

The gymnasium was pretty close, but when I looked around I couldn't spot Luke anywhere. Feeling disappointed, I went into the girl's locker room and spoke with the teacher. She said she'd have my gym clothes for me tomorrow and told me I had to sit out for today, since I wasn't going to get changed.

So I sat myself down at the end of the gymnasium and looked out to everyone else, who were all playing basketball. Minutes passed as I waited as patiently as I could manage, for the period to end.

Then, one of the double doors of the gym opened and I noticed Luke coming in. My eyes slightly widened when I saw him and when he noticed me he smiled and waved in my direction.

For a second, I realized I was supposed to be upset with him, but then, the very thought instantly vanished. I smiled and waved back at him and then he went up to Ms. Trish and handed her a slip.

After nodding at Luke, she pointed at where I was sitting and he came and sat next to me.

He gave me an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, I just came back from the office."

I looked at him suspiciously, "The Principal's Office?"

He chuckled, "The Nurse's Office."

I looked at him in concern and widened my eyes, "Are you hurt?" Luke simply shrugged and said, "It's nothing that bad; I just fell on my way to gym and had to stay at the Nurse's for a while," But as he said this it felt like he wasn't telling me the full truth.

"Where did you get hurt?" I asked still concerned.

I noticed him tucking his left arm between his legs and his front, "A few bruises on my arm…it really isn't that much of a big deal, really," he insisted, but I wasn't buying that.

"Luke," I said, seriously, "What really happened?"

He looked at me, but then closed his eyes, sighed and muttered something unintelligible.

I sighed too and held rested my chin on my knees.

A few minutes of silence was followed after that, but that was ended when a basketball came flying from a nearby court and hit Luke on the head and landed near to my hand.

He winced and cussed under his breath and rubbed the top of his head, as some of the other students laughed at him.

A girl with long, curly, red hair and pale skin came and held out her hand in expectance at me. I looked up to her pale blue eyes and looked back at Luke who was glaring at her.

With an impatient grunt, she snatched the ball from my hand and shot a glare right back at Luke. Then, she looked down at me and looked like she wanted to spit on me, then walked away.

"Who was that?" I asked Luke who still had his hand on his head.

"Kristina Foley," he muttered her name with disgust, "She thinks she's way better than any of us around here; what I don't get is that if she thinks she's so hot, why doesn't she just move to another town?"

"Do people do that a lot?" I asked thinking of something else entirely.

He looked at me, confused, "Do what?"

"Treat you that way."

He looked at me in surprise and disbelief, then turned away from me, "It's none of your business, really."

I felt a twinge of pain from his words, but simply nodded, "I guess," and looked to the floor of the gym.

Minutes passed after that, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to Luke, surprised to see he looked guilty, "Sorry, that was harsh."

"No," I disagreed, "I was just being a bit nosy that's all."

He ignored me and said, "It's just that, I'm not use to having company."

"Why not?" I asked suspiciously.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and leaned back on the wall, staring out at the rest of the students, "Well, let's just say that people don't really…like me."

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked him, not satisfied with his answer.

He gave a dark chuckle and said, "You'll find out soon enough."

We both looked up as Ms. Trish blew her whistle and instructed everyone to leave.

Luke and I made our way out of the gym and walked off to our next classes. Well, Luke was helping me find mine and insisted that it was alright with him.

"And here we are," he said as we stopped at my classroom. I peeked in the room and saw Nessie wasn't here yet. Disappointed, I backed away from the door and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked in worry.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, I was just looking for my sister, that's all."

"You guys have this class together?"

I nodded and said, "We compared schedules, before first period started."

"And before you ran into me," he added on and I smiled.

"Kathy!" I heard a familiar voice squeak and I looked a few feet away to see Nessie.

"Oh, hey!" I said as she made her way to Luke and me.

She smiled when she saw Luke and held out her hand at him, "I'm Nessie Cullen, are you friends with my sister?"

He took her hand and smiled back, "Yeah, we bumped into each other in the hallways, or should I say she bumped into me," he teased lightly.

"Funny," I said as rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Oh, I better get to class," he said, "I'll see you at lunch, Kathy," and waved good bye before taking off.

Nessie nudged at me and said, "He's really cute."

"And secretive," I added, "Apparently, he has some things that he doesn't like to share."

"So?" Nessie sad as we entered the classroom, "That didn't stop my mom and dad, did it?"

I laughed at this and responded, "I doubt his secret is _that_ big."

She shrugged and said, "You never know."

This class wasn't so different from the other; Nessie and I found no trouble in the lesson and I overheard someone wondering how we were so smart or if we were cheating on the lessons already.

Obviously, annoyed Nessie sent the guy an irritated glare, which he winced from when he saw her. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"You know," I said when class was over, and Nessie and I were walking down the halls to find our next class together, "You could let the humans around here off the hook; its not like they know anything."

She scowled at me and said, "Well, it's pretty rude to assume such a thing-"

"Vampires can be rude, too, remember?" I cut in, "Along with a certain werewolf I know."

She sighed and I knew I'd won this little argument.

"So," I said, trying to take her mind off of what had just happened, "Did you make any new friends?"

She perked up, suddenly and said, "Yeah, I think you'll get to meet them at lunch."

"Great!" I said with a bit extra enthusiasm.

"Find any jerks around like that idiot?" she asked.

I laughed, since it seemed she didn't remember his name at all, but then frowned when I recalled Kristina Foley.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Nessie asked, seeing my change in expression.

"Some girl was rather mean to Luke, during Gym," I said and her eyes seemed to flash at me and I added, "She hit him on the head with a basketball, then she glared at me a bit. She seems to hate me for just being his friend."

"Oh," Nessie said and knitted her eyebrows, "You'd think people would be nicer on your first day."

"Well, one of us didn't fall in the hallway and make a complete fool of herself," I reminded her.

"Oh, come on," she said trying to make me feel better, "Why do you have to be so grouchy?"

"Maybe coming to school _was_ a bad idea," I whispered, but of course she heard it anyway.

"No way! Don't give up on me, now!" Nessie said frantically, "I will not have my little sister backing out on her first day!"

"Technically, Ness," I said, ignoring her little tantrum, "We're about the same age."

"Don't change the subject!" She ordered me, but I simply shrugged and saw we were at our next class, History.

"Let's go!" I said, pulling her arm, as I entered the room. Sighing Nessie moved her legs so she'd follow me in; there was no possible way I'd ever be able to drag her, or anyone else in the family, anywhere.

Then, the lesson began.

**End of Chapter 6 **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. New Friends and Enemies

**New Friends and Enemies**

Kathy's POV

"Finally," Nessie said, "Why do the teachers have to be so slow?" she complained as we headed for the cafeteria, for lunch.

"They're only human, Nessie," I reminded her.

"At least neither of us have to worry about Acing tests around here."

"That's one good thing, I suppose," I agreed.

We stepped into the small lunchroom and looked around to see there were few students here. We were early; that wasn't something I was use to.

"Shouldn't we be looking for our friends?" I asked her, but it seemed she was already doing so when I saw her looking around, her eyes moving swiftly around the cafeteria.

Then, she suddenly turned around and waved, while calling the names, "Kaila! Grace!"

I turned around to see two girls who looked back and smiled when they saw Nessie.

They both had pale skin and were about the same height. One looked skinnier than the other who had glasses. The skinnier one had blonde hair with a streak of pink braided, hanging by the left side of her face and blue eyes. She had on a lavender shirt with a baby blue skirt and flats.

The other one with the glasses, had a brown headband on top of her frizzy brown hair and a green eyes. She had on a plain grey jacket, light blue jeans and black boots.

"Hey, Nessie!" the blonde said and she smiled at me, "Hi, you must be Kathy. I'm Kaila."

"And I'm Grace," The other girl said, beaming at me and extended her hand which I shook, happily.

"Great!" Nessie said, cheerfully, "Now we all know each other, so then shall we get some lunch?"

"You guys go ahead, I'm still waiting for my friend," I said as they went off and I handed Nessie my bag.

"Alright then, we'll be over there," Kaila said, pointing to a table near the lunch lines.

I nodded and turned to look around for Luke. After a few minutes of standing there and looking around like an idiot, I was ready to give up when he walked in waved at me.

I waved back and ran over to him, "You're here!" I said when I was face to face with him.

"I'm here," he chuckled as he saw how excited I seemed to see him here.

"So, wanna go and sit down. My sister's already sitting with her friends," I asked him, but he froze when I mentioned Nessie had friends.

"Maybe, I'll just go and sit by my friends," he said as he turned to go sit somewhere else.

I felt confused and hurt, but kept my posture and simply frowned and asked, "But why?"

"I'm sure they'll tell you exactly why you shouldn't hang out with me," he said coldly and left me there frozen and stung by his words.

Slowly, I made my way back to the table where Nessie, Kaila and Grace were sitting and Nessie looked at me in concern when I looked at her. I must've looked bad enough for her to see there was something wrong.

"Where's your lunch?" Grace asked me.

I tried my best to make a convincing smile, "I'm not so hungry today."

"Where's your friend?" Kaila asked.

I looked back sadly at where Luke was sitting down at an empty lunch table with his head down, "He seems to be busy with other things."

"What's his name?" Kaila asked, failing to see where my gaze went.

"Luke Choler," I said simply, and Nessie looked at them suspiciously as they looked at me as if I pulled out a gun to shoot them.

"Choler? Luke Choler?!" Kaila nearly shrieked and Grace widened her eyes at me.

"Yeah," I said unsurely, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Don't you know anything about him?" Kaila whispered fiercely.

"Kai, they've only been for a couple hours. We should explain," Grace said calmly to her friend.

"Right," she agreed and she looked at us seriously, "Where do we start with Choler?"

"He seems nice," Nessie said defiantly, but they just gave her incredulous looks.

"Nice?" Kaila asked, "How could that freak be _nice_?!"

"Have you ever tried to get to know him?" Nessie asked and Kaila and Grace shuddered.

"As if!" Kaila said, "The guy's completely messed up!"

"How so?" I asked her and I glanced back at Luke who was looking directly at me. But he didn't look angry. He looked upset, depressed.

"When Luke moved here with his mom and step dad year ago," Grace started, "He seemed alright, but he kept coming to school with all these…injuries. Then, he seemed to get more depressed everyday, so a lot of us thought he was just going some depression phase."

"But that wasn't the case," Kaila took over, "It turned out his mom was abusing him and when his step dad tried to stop her one night she almost beat him to death. Afterwards, she got arrested, but when they locked her up she refused to eat, sleep or do anything and she died."

"But how could you hate someone who's gone through so much?" Nessie asked and I nodded in agreement.

"Have you _seen_ the way he looks at people?" Kaila asked, "Maybe I'd feel more sorry for him if he didn't constantly glare at everyone who comes near him."

I turned back to where Luke was and saw he still looking at me with the same depressed look in his eyes. Then before I knew it, I'd stood up with my bag and went to where he was.

I ignored the weird glances everyone was giving me and smiled at Luke's confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a harsh yet confused tone.

I tried my best to hide the fact that his words stung and responded in an even tone, "I wanted to get to know a new friend I made on my first day of high school."

He looked at me in disbelief and said in a voice less icy, "Didn't Kaila and Grace tell you anything?"

I shrugged as I sat down, "I don't see what gives them the right to explain a history that isn't theirs," I looked back to him with a warm smile, "I wanted to hear it from you."

He shook his head at me, "Once you know the truth, you'll just leave like everyone and everything else has in my life."

"It's funny you should say that actually," I said to him, "My siblings, Bella and Edward, had gone through something similar to this if memory serves correctly. He'd told her that she should stay away if she knew what was best for her. But she didn't listen to him and now their inseparable." I laughed as if it were an old memory when in reality I hadn't even been born at the time.

Luke's dark expression lightened up in the slightest when I laughed and I smiled warmly at him. But I frowned when I saw he didn't have any food in front of him.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked him and he just shook his head at me and responded sullenly, "My step-dad being in the hospital and all, it's not like I could just go up to him and ask for lunch money. And seeing as how this whole town knows what my mom almost beat him to death, they all try to stay as far away from me as possible, so a job's out of the question."

I knitted my eyebrows and bit my lip to erase the sad expression from my face. Luke saw this and smiled darkly in respond to my sympathy towards him. After a few seconds of silence between us, he finally said something, which caused me to slightly wince, "Are those girls paying you to be near me or something? You lose a bet on your first day of school?"

The pained expression returned and I looked at him, speechless. Did people treat him so badly it was causing him this much pain? He seemed so nice when I first met him. What was so different now?

Luke's POV

I looked at her and saw her face contort in pain all over again. I internally winced at that. She seemed so nice, I really did want to trust her, but I wasn't going to let someone in so easily after every single fucked up thing that had happened to me.

What was I thinking this morning?! Being all nice to her! How could I have been so thick-headed?! I looked back to see Kathy look down at her hands looking like she was about to cry.

I fought the urge to tell her I was sorry. I really was, but she would be better off talking to people who weren't so…complicated. I couldn't believe I had actually tried to get close to her this morning. She had just been so warm and cute when I saw her; I'd just opened up without meaning to.

But now I was trying to push her away and I was hurting her. This sucked! This really, really sucked!

"Well, then," I picked up my head to look at her when she spoke, "If you really don't want me here, then, I guess I'll go."

She picked up her bag and turned to leave and I had to fight the urge to get up myself and go after her.

_It's for the best. It's for the best._ I kept repeating to myself and clenched my fists under the table as I saw her sitting with her sister along with Kaila and Grace.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. This was the worst! And to think I'm going to have to do this _every single freakin day! _

_Crap, I am so, so screwed._

**End of Chapter 7 REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**


	8. Trouble

**Trouble**

Kathy's POV

I could feel my heart sink when I looked back to where Luke was and saw that he was getting up with his bag and left the cafeteria.

As Kaila and Grace spoke to one another, I whispered to Nessie, "I don't understand Ness. What did I do wrong?"

She shook her head slightly and placed her hand on top of mine, "It's not your fault, Kathy. I'm not saying it's Luke's fault either, but… I keep getting really weird vibes from him."

I looked up to my sister in confusion. What did she mean by "weird vibes," exactly?

"I'm starting to wish I were a mind reader myself," I sighed silently, so only Nessie could hear me.

She giggled and shook her head, "We live in house full of love struck vampires. You'd be begging Jake to rip your head off from all the images you'd see. Especially from Rose and Em."

My eye twitched from the very thought of my big sister and brother in bed…together…alone- Oh my Gosd! I felt my face flush and Nessie laughed this time a bit too loudly. Kaila and Grace looked over at us in weirdly.

Nessie simply waved her hand at them and said, "It's nothing, just some random joke about one of our bothers and sisters."

"More like a sick, twisted romance scene," I grumbled, bit of course, Nessie heard me.

"So, your siblings," Grace said, "What are their names again?"

"Well, there's Edward, Bella and Emmett," Nessie started.

"And Rosalie, Jasper and Alice," I finished off.

"That's a lot of kids under one roof," Grace pointed out and Nessie and I laughed.

"Well, we all manage to get along and keep the destruction level at a minimum, so none of us are being sent off to the orphanage yet," Nessie said proudly.

"Although, it could change for Emmett any day," I added on and she nodded in agreement.

We spent the rest of our lunch period just talking about the life of a Cullen, minus the 'almost everyone's a vampire' part, of course.

Afterwards, we had to get to our next classes and I looked to see I had my next class with Nessie and I felt relieved.

The next classes simply flew by and the next thing I knew I was standing in front of my last class for the day: Biology.

I opened the door and stepped in to see I was early and when the teacher spotted me she smiled and stood up to introduce herself, "You must be the new student, I'm Miss Laski."

"I'm Kathy Hale. It's nice to meet you," I smiled back.

She looked down to her seating chart and pointed to my new seat, but I froze at the sound of her next words, "You'll be partners with Mr. Choler, from now on."

"Y-you mean Luke Choler?" After I'd come out of my temporary state of shock.

Miss Laski nodded, not noticing my surprise to the fact that I was going to be the lab partner of someone who'd just told me we shouldn't be friends anymore. Not wanting to draw any sort of unnecessary attention to myself from the teacher I went to the back of the room and sat down on the left side of the table.

A few minutes later, more students began to appear and I stooped down to get my notebook from my bag when I heard someone say, "Well, hello there."

I cautiously looked up to see a tall, slightly muscular boy with black, spiky hair and a cocky grin. I frowned when I looked into his hard blue eyes. He probably came to flirt.

"I heard one of the new girls fell on her first day, but no one told me how cute she was," he complimented as he leaned down to eye level with me.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I guess Nessie was spreading word that she already had a boyfriend, so now I was the target for all of the sharks.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" he asked innocently, but I could see he was anxious for my answer.

Instead of lying like a smart person would, I blurted out the truth before I could stop myself, "No, I don't," Then I quickly added on, "I'm not looking for a relationship right now."

Despite what I had said at the end, he didn't seem discouraged. In fact, he looked down right excited.

He held out his hand to me and introduced himself, "Name's Trent Connolly. And you're Katherine Hale."

He didn't even phrase it as a question. I felt a knot beginning to form in the base of my throat and I was beginning to wish Nessie was here. Or maybe even Rose or Jazz. I wouldn't have minded hiding behind my big sister or brother like a little girl, because that's exactly what I felt like right now.

Nevertheless, I took Trent's hand and slightly shivered when I touched his rough skin. It made me think back to when Luke had helped me up when I'd bumped into him in the hallway. His hand had felt so much warmer and not just in temperature sense.

I noticed he wasn't letting go of my hand and scowled, but he barely seemed to notice. But he finally woke up when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"You're blocking my seat," Luke said glaring at Trent who simply glared back at him.

Trent turned back to me and winked, "Sorry, babe. We'll talk later."

I felt relief rush through me when he turned around and sat down at his own table next to one of his friends I presumed.

"Hitting on Connolly?" Luke questioned expressionlessly, "Not exactly a smart thing to do."

I was about to object when the bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats and Miss Laski began to scribble something on the board about photosynthesis.

"I was _not_ hitting on him," I hissed to Luke who simply looked bored. But still turned his head to look at me. I felt my sudden anger vanishing as my light brown eyes met his darker ones.

He shrugged and whispered, "Well, good then. You shouldn't try getting mixed up with any of the sickos around here."

Was that a hint of concern I'd caught in his voice or was I imagining things?

"I thought you didn't want to be friends…" I said sullenly as I looked down to my notebook and felt tears gathering up in my eyes.

After that, Luke looked away from me and didn't say anything else for the rest of the period. I managed to pull myself together and not let any tears spill over.

When the final bell rang Luke gathered up all of his belongings quickly and sped out the classroom.

Feeling hurt even more than before, I slowly gathered my books and placed them all into my bag and made my way outside to the front of the school.

I looked around for any cars that would've belonged to a Cullen, but saw none. Not to mention, I couldn't spot Nessie anywhere either.

"So, we meet again," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I twirled around to meet Trent Connolly face to face.

"Oh, hi," I said looking down to the cement of the front of the school. But then I felt something warm blowing near my right ear and I saw Trent leaning towards me.

"So," he began as he took a step forward as I took one back, "What do you say to a little get together? Just you and me."

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered nervously with an edge of fear, as I continued to step back as he tried to get closer, "I told you. I don't date."

"Aw, c'mon now. I don't see why not," as the last word escaped his lips, I found myself trapped between the wall and his tall frame. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes once more.

"She said _no_!" I heard someone growl behind Trent. We both looked over to see a truly terrifying sight. Jasper was standing a few feet away from us with Nessie close behind him with a restraining arm on his shoulder.

I used this time to shove Trent off of me and sprint to where Jazz was standing with his jaw tight and fists clenched.

"C'mon, Jazz, let's go," I said tugging on his cold arm. But he didn't move one inch. He continued to glare down at Trent with such hatred and fiery I had a feeling he was going to burn him with his gaze.

"Jazz," I whimpered as I tugged once more, "Please, let's go home."

He snarled quietly and with one arm over my shoulders we he practically dragged me to his car.

"I'll drive," Nessie said as she got into the front seat and Jazz showed no effort to stop her.

We both got into the back and Nessie sped off instantly. We stayed quiet for the first few seconds and I could feel the fear being overtaken by guilt.

"Kathy," Jazz growled next to me, but that's all he managed to say. He was too angry to say anything else. I reached out and touched his hand lightly with my fingertips and he responded by taking my hand in his.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but was stopped when Jazz sent me a don't-you-even-think-about-apologizing glare. So, I just sighed and let it go.

We were in front of our home in a matter of seconds and when we stepped out of the car we saw that whole family had been waiting for us.

"Kathy!" Esme said as she came to me and smothered me in a hug. The answer was simple: Alice.

I hugged her back and pat her back, "It's okay, Mom. I'm fine."

"How can you say it's fine?" Edward growled. I looked over at my brother a bit sternly, "Because it is fine," I insisted, "He didn't do anything-"

"But he could've," Jazz interrupted, now able to actually speak.

Esme let go of me, but still kept her arms around me. I looked at my favorite brother and scowled at him, "I could've handled it myself-"

"Ha!" Came a hard laugh from his mouth as he threw his head back, "Yeah right, Kathy! I could feel the fear peeling off of you from a mile away."

"Just drop it, Jasper!" I growled, using his full name to show just how pissed I was.

I tore out of Esme's arms and ran up the stairs to my room as fast as I could. I slammed the door behind me and fell face down onto my pillow and silently let my angry tears spill over.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


End file.
